


Under Giant Trees

by tangerineliquor31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, but idk yet, but its ok, cedric wont be the only pairing if i do, i want to write a book for every year, its prolly kinda sad at the end, yeh this kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineliquor31/pseuds/tangerineliquor31
Summary: What if Evan Rosier had a brother? A brother who was equally involved in the dark arts, a brother who also fought for the dark lord. A brother who would be killed by the dark lord for being unwilling to sacrifice his children to the life he had chosen for himself. What if his oldest daughter, Cora Rosier, was in the same year as the infamous Golden Trio?Or, Cora Rosier is a Gryffindor from a family of known death eaters. How will she and her siblings handle Hogwarts this year along with the return of Voldemort? How will they react to the Triwizard Tournament? All Cora wants is to play quidditch and pass her classes. What happens when she catches the eye of a certain yellow wearing Hufflepuff seeker?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 2





	Under Giant Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings// none

A soft breeze blew through the curtains and over Cora Rosier as the sun peaked above the horizon. The orange tint of the sun tinted the walls of her bedroom warmly. She yawned and rolled over, shielding her eyes from the warm bright light, although she knew it was time to rise. It was early, but people were already moving inside the old house. The floorboards creaked loudly in the otherwise quiet house. The young blonde rose from her white sheets slowly and walked to her open window. Her eyes shone brightly in the sun as she gazed upon the first morning light. The sky was a paint palette of warm colors: red, orange, yellow, and a hint of a pale blue. Today was an important day for Cora Rosier and she knew it.

Another head of blonde hair pops around the corner of her doorless doorway, “Rise and shine, it’s gonna be a busy day.”

She groggily nods her head and heads for the door.

Evan Rosier had always been an early riser, even as a child he would be up before the sun. And now? As the eldest sibling and the only adult, he was always the first awake and the last to sleep. He had been taking care of his siblings since the death of his parents. As a result, he had his siblings' respect and their trust, and they tried their best to make it easier on him. 

As Evan Rosier bustled around the kitchen worrying like an old hen, Cora Rosier moved through the upstairs of the old house to wake her other siblings. The walls were a plain white, something Evan had done in his spare time, although there were still traces of the pink flowered wallpaper their parents had loved so much, near the floor.

When their parents had died Evan took on the project of redoing the walls in the house. In a way Evan Rosier painted the walls to end his mourning, to cover up the hundreds of memories created in the house. However, when prodded Evan used the excuse of having too much time on his hands. When that excuse didn’t work he promised to pain the kids rooms whatever color they wanted. They stopped bothering him about it after that.

Cora’s fingers dragged on the white hallway walls until she reached the first room and walked in through the doorless doorway.

“Shannon, Diana, it’s time to wake up,” her melodic voice travelled into the room. 

All the upstairs rooms in the house seemed to have once been a study of some sort. Each room was fitted with large windows and tall ceilings; some rooms even had balconies outside the windows. Inside this room the walls had been painted a soft yellow, and two beds had been strategically arranged next to the large window. And for each bed in the room there was an accompanying blonde sister trying to ignore Cora waking them up. 

Cora’s eyes glanced over to the window where a thick curtain prevented the sunlight from shining in, and in a smooth motion she threw the curtains open to make sure the girls would wake up. 

“Get up and get ready. I’m sure Evan will have breakfast ready when you get downstairs,” Cora grinned while speaking loudly. She knew the girls well enough to know they wouldn’t waste time getting downstairs for breakfast.

She next moved down one more door to a pale violet room, quite the opposite of the last, although it had the same vast window and two neat beds. “Laurel, Reyne, time to wake up. Head on down to the kitchen for breakfast.”

And to Cora’s expectations neither of the girls budge, “Lets go girls, the others are already up, and you don’t want me to call Evan up here.” 

At the mention of Evan the girls spring out of bed like they were shot out of a cannon, neither wanting to be the one to disappoint their brother. Finally Cora leaves them and returns to her own room, to prepare for the day.

Only a few rooms down her two triplet brothers were completing the same task she had finished. They woke her youngest brothers and she woke her youngest sisters. It was their responsibility, one of the few things Evan asked of them. He took care of them and they made sure the family ran like a well oiled machine. 

As the family prepared for the day upstairs, Evan prepared for the family downstairs. The first task of their day was, by far, his favorite: cooking. A fork whisked through a bowl of eggs while a spoon folded biscuit dough in midair. All, while Evan Rosier bounced his youngest kid brother on his hip and drank his coffee. Evan Rosier was by no means a homemaker, nor was he a father figure. He was only doing what he thought was best for his siblings. 

That’s how eleven Rosiers ended up in rural, southern America, in Canton, Georgia. They were there because that’s where Evan felt it was safe for them to be, far from any sort of wizarding war, and far far away from any death eaters. But, now the Rosiers had to head back to Britain, to their family home, in time for school at Hogwarts.

Evan Rosier had made this trip before with his siblings, but in the past, they always made the trip with their parents. This time, the responsibility lay on him to make sure his siblings got to school successfully. The two homes they were moving between were on different sides of an ocean, and luckily before their parents’ death the two homes were connected by floo. He knew the issue wouldn’t be getting to the house but instead leaving this one prepared. Evan’s father had used a crafty, red, leather suitcase with an expansion charm on it to hold all of his children’s belongings. Evan Rosier had found this exact suitcase just in time to pack, only a week ago. 

The Rosier siblings were more than ready to leave, and while Evan wouldn’t admit it he was glad to get some of his siblings off of his hands at Hogwarts. 

While packing had been a struggle for the big family, getting to their destination was not. They were all practiced at using floo powder and all were excited to get back to their home in Britain. The bit that took the most effort, mainly from Evan was getting everyone ready at the fireplace after locking up the house. He relied on Cora, Austin, and Knox to contain some of their siblings while he handled the rest. Although, once they were lined up, with Cora going through first it went smoothly.

When Cora Rosier first landed in her old home’s fireplace, soot billowed up around her pant legs. She waved my hands in front of her face in a desperate attempt to breathe through the soot. “Useless”, the girl thought “It’s a mess in here.” 

She coughed while quickly moving out of the fireplace so the next person could come through. The next two people to come through were Austin and Knox, and somehow they already looked like they’d been rolling in soot for hours. Their usually silvery blonde hair looked almost grey. 

“Hurry up,” Cora ushered them out of the fireplace and it didn’t take long for the next pair to come through, until the rest of the Rosiers came through the fireplace and into their family home. Evan was the last to come through with their father’s suitcase and the youngest brother Garrick in tow.

One of the brothers cleared their throat, “Cora!”

She snapped her silvery head up to look for who was calling her and made eye contact with Evan, who looked as if he was struggling with both Garrick and the suitcase. “I’ll unpack the suitcase, you give Garrick to Austin and Knox, and I’ll be right back to help clean this place up.”

She took the heavy suitcase out of his hands and upstairs. Hauling each of her siblings chests out of the suitcase was no easy task. She though It seemed as though Austin and Knox had packed theirs with rocks. As she wasn’t allowed to use wand magic outside of school, she had to drag each heavy chest out by hand. Once she dropped off the last heavy chest, Evan’s chest, she neatly laid her father’s suitcase on Evan’s bed. The last time she had seen the suitcase was when their parents were packing to leave this house at the end of their last school year. She quickly shut Evan’s door behind her on my way out of his room, but slowed before she took off back downstairs. 

Her pale eyes flitted over to my parents old bedroom, the door shut, like they had left it. Cora could hear Evans' vacuum charm downstairs cleaning the soot off the floor. ‘He’ll be fine without me for a moment,’ she thought and walked quietly over to our parents room. She stopped at the door and sighed, blowing air out through her nose and looking down. Her fingertips were barely touching the doorknob, when she changed my mind. Cora decided to go downstairs and leave her parents' old room alone, untouched. ‘Austin and Knox probably need help with Garrick anyways’, she thought.

Surprisingly enough, she was quite wrong about Austin and Knox. They along with all the other siblings were out front having a ball. However, the first thing Cora noticed when her feet hit the downstairs floor was the quietness of the house, no more vacuum charm and no yelling kids. The second thing she noticed was the front door standing wide open. As a rule of thumb, the kids knew to close the door when they went outside, but in their excitement it seemed that had left it standing open.

Cora quickly made her way outside to join her family, only to see a gaggle of gingers mixed in with the blondes. Weasleys.

“Cora!” In a split second she was being grabbed around the waist by one of the twins.

“George?” Cora squinted at him hard, pretending she didn’t know which twin he was, an ongoing joke between her Fred, who was her favorite twin, although she’d never tell them that.

In response, Fred put his hand on his chest and looked at her in mock hurt, “George?”

“Oh please, I knew it was you Fred.” Cora grinned at him.

“A I really Fred though?” He gives her the stink eye and she socks him in the arm as he begins dragging her over to where the rest of the Weasleys are.

I’m immediately wrapped up into a bear hug by Arthur, and then George. 

“What’re you all doing here?” I laugh at the three Weasleys. 

“Hasn’t your brother told yeh?” Arthur eyes Evan, who since I had come outside had been standing quietly on the borders.

Evan opens his mouth to speak, bit is cut off when Fred and George can’t contain themselves anymore, “Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!” 

“And he managed to get me three as well,” Evan rolls his eyes at the boys.

Cora gapes at him, “We’re going to the World Cup?”

“You, and Austin, and Knox are going to the World Cup,” Evan corrects, glancing over at his brothers who are now dancing wildly and jumping around the Weasley twins. “Now you best get on your way, Arthur is on a strict, no hold-ups, schedule. Your bags are packed and by the door, I’ll be taking your siblings to Diagon Alley while you’re away.” 

The three of them had our bags in less than a minute and were quickly in a circle with Arthur and the twins and ready to apparate. Cora glanced up at Evan, who was waiting on the porch, as we all linked arms. He waved with a small grin on his face, right before they left. In a split second the group was squeezing through what felt like tight air and Cora thought she could hardly breathe. She thought it felt as though she was being squeezed to death by a mountain troll. Soon enough, they were welcomed by the open air of the burrow’s yard.

Cora’s vision came back in slowly and she had to lean over on her knees to keep from vomiting. Knox and Austin were in the same boat as me, while the Weasley twins laughed at them. Cora and her brothers looked right green, and Arthur was quick to pat them on the backs and wait for them to right themselves before going inside.

As soon as they walked into the Burrow, Arthur and the twins trudded on over to the fireplace. 

“Where’re you goin’ we just got here?” Austin and Knox chase after them. Cora stopped just past the threshold of the house and looked into the kitchen, to see if she could spot Molly.

“We’re taking the floo, to go get Harry, now you boys go on and settle in,” Arthur says laughing at their antics. In no time Arthur and the twins disappear in a cloud of soot. 

Loud thumps coming down the stairs draw all three Rosiers eyes to Ron and Ginny Weasley, who both look ecstatic to see them.

Ron’s eyes bug out as he looks at the three Rosiers, “We didn’t think you all were comin till later.” 

“I didn’t even know I was coming, till a little bit ago,” Knox shrugs.

“I guess you’re going to the World Cup too, then?” Ron grins.

“Yep! I’m so excited, Evan got three tickets,” Cora’s eyes twinkle as she speaks.

“This is great, everyone’s gonna be there!” Ron exclaims.

“Who’s that you’re talking to Ron?” Molly’s voice wafts in from the back door.

“It’s us Molly!” Cora yells back, before Ron can, quickly taking off to the backdoor with Ginny and the boys hot on her heels. 

Molly wraps me Cora up in a hug immediately, and to Cora, it’s never felt better. She had grown up being around the Weasley’s often, with Molly always treating her like one of her own. She even had a few of Molly’s iconic Christmas sweaters. Since her own mother had passed, being around Molly was the most motherly interaction that she had in a long time. 

“How’re you doing deary, your hair’s gotten so long.” the two finally pull away and Molly steps back with her hands still on Cora’s shoulders to look at her. She quickly moves on to greet Austin and Knox, who like Cora were itching for Molly’s affection.

“Goodness boys, is this really Austin and Knox.” Cora and Ron struggle to hold in their laughter as Molly looks the boys up and down “You two have gotten so tall, seems you were just little babes a year ago. What’s Evan been feeding ya over there in America?”

“Poison probably,” Austin shrugs in response.

Molly laughs at them and they follow her back inside with Ron. Cora and Ginny both take a seat on the creaky top step of the back porch and take a moment to relax. They sit and chat about the year to come at Hogwarts, until they both doze off. 

Cora’s eyes snap open some time later, to Ginny shaking her, and yelling about Harry being there. 

“Cora, Ginny, come inside and see Harry!” Austin pokes his head out of the spring door to yell at us. Cora;s barely wiping the sleep out of her eyes before she’s being hauled in to see everyone.

“Hello, Harry,” She beams at him before he pulls her in for a tight hug. 

Ginny follows and soon they’re all seated and eating dinner. Austin and Knox both eat for what seems like an entire army, despite Ginny’s teasing. Harry and Ron eat their share as well, and so does the rest of the lot. Once the table’s clear and everyone is full and happy, the kids, excluding Bill and Charlie, are sent upstairs to sleep before their early start tomorrow.

Ginny and Cora wander off to former's room, both exhausted from the afternoon, despite their little nap earlier. Harry and Ron, are in the same boat, both were spent and seemed to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. The Weasley twins and two-thirds of the Rosier triplets, on the other hand, were raising cane. That came to no surprise for the rest of the family and they slept right through the ruckus of the boys goofing off. After a while though, they too quiet down and go on to sleep. 

________________________________________________________________

The sun had not yet risen, but the group was already trekking through the woods. Leading the group was Arthur Weasley, who happily trodded along with a group of kids following behind him. The twins, Fred and George, weren’t far behind Arthur and while they weren’t pleased to be up so early they were ecstatic for the day to come. Following the twins were two girls, Hermionie and Ginny, who had been some of the first ones up and ready. Following at a laggy pace behind the girls were Harry and Ron, who were following along just barely awake. Only a few paces behind Harry and Ron, and the loudest of the bunch were the Rosiers. Two boys, Austin and Knox, and one girl, Cora, were chattering loudly about the match to come.

“Hey dad, where’re we going?” Ron complains from beside Harry.

“Haven’t the foggiest, keep up!” Arthur shouts back cheerily.

A stout man with ruddy face and thin brown hair approached, hollering at Arthur. “Arthur! It’s about time son.”

“Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start,” Arthur looks back at Ron, who yawns in response. “This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works with me at the ministry” 

Cora Rosier jogs up next to Harry and Ron, during the introduction, to get away from her now squabbling brothers. Just as she reached them, a blur of green drops out of the trees. 

“This strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?” Arthur shakes hands with their newest addition, the Hufflepuff seeker. He affirms Arthur’s question and shakes his outstretched hand. 

Cora can’t help but to notice the look shared by Ginny and Hermionie and roll her eyes. She and Cedric were something of friends, friends who competed on the quidditch pitch and often in the classroom. She knew very well, he only had eyes for Cho Chang.

The group continued on their trek, Amos stopping to talk to Harry and Cora skipping up to Cedric, who was right behind Arthur. 

“If it isn’t the famous Hufflepuff seeker,” she smiles as she catches up to him.

“If it isn’t my least favorite Gryffindor chaser, here to cause problems are you?” he rolls his eyes and throws an arm over her shoulders.

“Oh, please I’m here to see the cup Ceddy-boy.”

“Who’ve you got then?” He squints at her.

“Ireland of course, although I’m quite excited to see Krum.”

“Thank god, If you were going for Bulgaria, I’m not sure we could be friends anymore.”

Cora shakes her head at this and the two chat cordially until they reach the portkey. 

They are reaching the top of the hill, just as the sun is peaking.

“Why’re they all standing around that manky old boot,” Harry questions. 

“That isn’t just any manky old boot mate,”George replies, “it’s a portkey.” Fred finishes for him.

The lot of them circle up around the boot and grab on, Harry doing so at the last possible second. 

In a split second the group is snatched up into the air and passed around wildly, until Arthur yells at them to let go.

Cora is thrown to the ground next to the Weasley twins, who both watch with her as Arthur, Amos, and Cedric all glide down from the sky smoothly.

Cedric walks over and offers his hand to Cora with a smile.

“Thank you,” Cora laughs as he pulls her up off the grass. The two run up the grassy hill right behind Arthur and Amos, to see hundreds of tents layed out for the people coming to the cup.

‘Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World cup!” Arthur begins walking down the hill and in between the tents. 

As the group arrives at a small tent, Cora and Harry stand with Cedric while the Weasleys and Hermione are chatting with Amos.

“Parting of the waves I think old chap, see you at the match,” Amos claps Arthur on the should as he gets ready to go on to his own tent with Cedric.

“See ya later Cedric.” Harry awkwardly waves at the other seeker.

“Harry,” Cedric nods at him in response and turns to the fairer of the two,”Meet after the cup Cora?”

“Yeah, course, see you then Ced.” Cora blushes lightly as he turns and goes to catch up with Amos.

“Gonna see him after the match are you Cora?” Fred jeers at her and nudges her with his shoulder.

“Oh, quiet, you know Ced and I are friends” she scoffs.

Fred and George take their good old time teasing Cora over Cedric, and their ‘friendship’. In all honesty, Cora Rosier would be lying if she said she didn’t have a thing for the Hufflepuff seeker. He was fit, smart, and quite possibly one of the nicest guys she knew at Hogwarts. Although, she would also be lying if she said she was the only one, Cedric Diggory was well loved among the female population of Hogwarts. Nevertheless, Fred and George were astutely aware of her schoolgirl crush on the badger, and teased her about it whether they were on the pitch, in potions class, or on the train. They just so happened to be at the biggest quidditch match of the year this time.

The Weasleys and company waste no time bunking up in the tent, which admittedly was much larger on the inside, and then heading on to their seats for the match.

When they arrive at the massive tent in which the match will be held, they begin climbing to get to their seats. Low and behold they run into Hogwarts least favorite platinum blondes, the Malfoys. Cora Rosier paid as little attention as possible to the Malfoys gloating of their high seats. Instead she marveled at the sheer number of people in the tent. Her eyes shone with excitement for the match to come as she took in the sea of red, yellow, and green painted people. 

When the Malfoys finally disperse in a flick of hair, something about the ministers box, they are able to find and take their seats. Cora, happily sandwiches herself inbetween the twins, who had painted their faces in support of the Irish. 

Her own brothers were painted as well, one for Bulgaria and the other for the Irish. She wasn’t quite sure who was supporting who but didn’t much care as she was sure the Irish would be coming out on top tonight. 

The Weasley twins had even been gambling with Ludo Bagman, or so they told her. They were also quite positive the Irish would be winning tonight, although they were certain Krum would end up catching the snitch. From what Cora knew, the twins had empties both of their pockets and bet quite a bit of money on this claim. 

Either way, the twins turned out being right about their bet that night. Krum caught the snitch but the Irish won it all, and the twins won their silly bet. 

Cora and twins celebrated the whole way back to their tent, hooting and hollering like wild dogs. When they came back to the tent, the one and only Cedric Diggory was leaned up against it and looking at the ground.

“We won!” Cora skipped over to him from the twins who were giving each other a knowing look.

Cedric’s eyes snapped up from the ground and whatever blade of grass he was focussed on. “I know, god it was such a great match, Krum’s really the best seeker there is. You ready to go?”

“I’m ready if you’re done swooning over Krum,” she laughs at him. 

He rolls his eyes and begins walking back towards the larger tent, “come on then!”

Simultaneously, Fred or George one begins making kissing sounds while the other gives a chorus of ooooos. Cora flushes red and turns and jogs to catch up with Cedric in a flurry of messy blonde hair.

She shoves her hands in the pockets of her rusty colored corduroy jacket and slows when she's next to Cedric.

“So, what’re we going to see, then? The big tent’ll be empty now.” Cora’s eyes are wide as she looks over at him. The two dodge people still celebrating the victory.

“Hopefully, it’s completely empty, we can walk down onto the pitch.” Cedric grins. The big tent was already in their view. 

“You think they’ll let-” Cora’s question is cut off by the big tent being set on fire along with the smaller tents they’re standing around. Cora’s eyes widen in shock, “Ced, what’s going on?”

“I dunno, but we need to go back to Arthurs tent now.” In second the two are swept up in a sea of people. There are people running from their flaming tents, screaming and pushing the two teens out of their way as they run by. 

The two were squeezed in between the people like sardines, taking each other's hands so neither were overtaken by the crowd. They weren’t quite sure what the people were running from but they were forced to run with the people, and as they were doing so fireballs were thrown about onto the surrounding tents, making loud crashes.

The crowd carried them back to Arthur’s tent easily enough, although they feared they would be swallowed by the crowd at times. The two were spit out by the crowd as they broke rank from the group of running people. 

Arthur noticed them immediately “Get back to the portkey kids!” He has his wand drawn.

Their only option was to keep running through the tents and to get over the hill and back into the grassy stretch near their portkey. The two run hand in hand in between the tents, watching for anyone familiar, with Cora yelling for her brothers and Cedric yelling for any of the Weasley kids. 

Cedric pulled Cora to a stop near an unburnt tent after the crowds had thinned out. Both took the time to catch their breaths.

“Ced, do you know what's going on?” Cora looks over at him from where she was leaned over.

“I don’t know, it was hard to see anything really. Through the fire and the people running that is.” Cedric glances at their surroundings. Burnt tents, most everything was charred and barely recognizable. 

“We need to find the rest of the group, I need to find my brothers Ced.” Cora stands up from her crouch. 

“They’ll be looking for you too, let’s go, the moons bright enough we should be able to find them.” 

The full moon above them beamed down illuminating the smoldering remains of the world cup. 

The two of them wander through the tents yelling for their friends until they come across the twins, Austin, Knox, and Ginny. 

“Oh, thank god you all are alright” Cora breathes out a sigh of relief to find some of her friends safe.

“Let’s go find Arthur, I’m sure he’s found Harry and the others by now.” Cedric motions them on.

Suddenly the sky was illuminated with the shadows of a green skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Gasps were heard from the group. They all knew the figure in the sky was _his_ mark. Voldemort’s mark. The group was silent for a while, all gaping in shock at the sky with the same reaction. 

“God, we need to find Arthur and the others now,” Austin speaks up.

It didn’t take long for them to find a group of ministry men harassing Harry, Ron, and Hermione over the mark in the sky, while Arthur tried to defend them. 

“Dad!” Ginny goes running up to Arthur and hugs him.

“Ginny, boys, thank god you’re safe.”

Not long after the Rosiers, Diggorys, and Weasleys took the portkey back to their original meeting place. They said their farewells and parted ways, with Cedric and Cora promising to see each other on the train. Evan Rosier had been in quite the uproar over the whole situation and had come to the Weasleys as soon as he heard to wait for Cora and the boys to get back. When they did he was beyond happy, and ready for them to come home.

The week before the term started went by at what seemed like the speed of light, especially Evan. He hadn’t let his siblings leave his side after what had happened at the World Cup, even opting to take them to Diagon Alley himself. Not one week before he was ready to get his siblings off his hands, but now, with the death eater attack at the forefront of his mind, he was more wary to send them back to Hogwarts than ever before. Cora, on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about going back to Hogwarts, namely to see a certain grey eyed seeker, who she couldn’t seem to keep her mind off of.

**Author's Note:**

> it's gonna be a little rough at first... sorry about that  
> if I can get into a groove with writing tho it'll be good


End file.
